


Ничего ты не знаешь, Дерек Хейл!

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2013 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер. Отношения Скотта и Айзека испортились из-за Эллисон, Дерек разочаровался в себе, а Питер ещё не успел придумать новый хитрый план. Всеобщую депрессию могут развеять только неожиданные гости...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего ты не знаешь, Дерек Хейл!

Название: Ничего ты не знаешь, Дерек Хейл!  
Задание: кроссовер с fandom Teen Wolf 2013  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: миди, 4 398 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фёдор Долохов/Дерек Хейл/Анатоль Курагин, Питер Хейл/Дерек Хейл, Айзек Лейхи/Эллисон Арджент, Соня (Л.Н. Толстой, «Война и мир» и сериал Teen Wolf)  
Категория: слеш, гет  
Жанр: PWP, стёб, крэк  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Краткое содержание: отношения Скотта и Айзека испортились из-за Эллисон, Дерек разочаровался в себе, а Питер ещё не успел придумать новый хитрый план. Всеобщую депрессию могут развеять только неожиданные гости...  
Спойлеры: на текущий момент в сериале Скотт был бетой и стал альфой, Дерек был альфой и стал бетой, Питер как был альфой, так и остался, а у Айзека очень красивая поясница.   
Примечание/Предупреждения: омегавёрс, инцест, обсценная лексика, вуайеризм, кинк на увечья (Акротомофилия). Название — отсылка к фандому ПЛИО — обозначает крайнюю степень долбоебизма.

 

Когда Скотт ворвался в квартиру Дерека, тот нисколько не удивился. Они оба чувствовали это в воздухе. Запах альфы, настолько сильный, что хотелось прицепить на нос бельевую прищепку.

— Скотт, ты у нас теперь альфа, тебе его и выдворять с нашей территории, — пожал плечами Дерек. Поскольку он висел на турнике, это выглядело так, будто он ещё раз подтянулся.

— А зачем мне его выдворять? Может, он мирный? Воняет, конечно, хуже целой стаи альф, но запах какой-то другой.

— Всё верно. Это феромоны — он привлекает новых волков в свою стаю. Тебе, его конкуренту, запах кажется неприятным, а для меня ничего так...

Дерек как-то странно улыбнулся, и Скотту стало не по себе. Такую улыбку он видел на лице Айзека, маячащего в окне спальни Эллисон. Это казалось невероятным, но Айзек пришёлся по душе Крису Ардженту и вскоре переехал к Эллисон. В её комнату. И Крис не возражал. Везучий Айзек, хренов лось, мать его. Скотт не мог рассчитывать на такую благосклонность, даже если бы вступил с Эллисон в законный брак. Впрочем, наблюдая за парочкой со стороны — а делал он это почти каждый вечер — Скотт пришёл к выводу, что так лучше для всех. Когда ранним утром Айзек выскальзывал из-под одеяла и подходил к окну, лениво потягиваясь, совершенно голый, Скотт чувствовал, что тонет в собственных комплексах. Потом Эллисон появлялась у Айзека за спиной, прижималась всем телом, а он обнимал её, как хрупкую маленькую девочку. На это у Скотта не было сил смотреть.

Впрочем, Дерек с ним всё же пошёл. Вряд ли бывший альфа сделал это из чувства участия, но Скотт всё равно был рад. Вместе веселее.

Запах привёл их к домику на окраине. Имение Хейлов, облагороженная версия. За оградкой паслись лошади — владение, судя по всему, было огромное. Скотт хотел постучать в дверь, но не успел. 

— Проходите, не заперто! — донеслось из открытого окна. Приятный мужской голос. Вот от кого, по мнению Скотта, пахло сногсшибательно, но в запахе альфы этот аромат терялся.

— Это омега, — шепнул Дерек прежде чем они вошли внутрь.

В доме было светло и прохладно. К своему удивлению, Скотт не увидел ни мебели, ни телевизора, ни даже телефона.

— Мы только что приехали, прошу извинить за беспорядок, — из соседней комнаты послышался голос омеги.

Скотт открыл дверь и замер. У окна, подперев рукой щёку, сидел мужчина весьма приятной наружности — в инвалидном кресле. Полы шёлкового халата прикрывали культю. Щемящее чувство охватило Скотта, он осторожно приблизился к омеге и поздоровался с ним за руку. 

— Меня зовут Скотт. Это мой город. А это Дерек, член моей стаи.  
— Я Анатоль. Наверное, вам будет проще звать меня Нейт, — ладонь у Нейта была мягкая, белая. Ухоженные ногти и розовые подушечки пальцев.  
— Вы француз? — неожиданно спросил Дерек.  
— Я русский.

Омега заулыбался и предложил чаю с баранками и пряниками. Русских до этого Скотт ни разу не видел, но Нейт полностью соответствовал представлениям о них. Светлые глаза, светлые волосы и борода, правда, аккуратно подстриженная на современный манер. Лицо простое, но правильное, безмятежное. Не хватало только водки и шапки-ушанки. 

— Мой альфа будет с минуты на минуту, — предупредил Нейт, когда ваза с пряниками опустела. На стол им накрывала молодая женщина — кажется, омега назвал её Соней. Бета, без сомнений. Отчего-то она не светилась счастьем, как Нейт. Даже как-то обиженно смотрела на него, словно это она находилась внизу иерархической лестницы. Скотт мало знал об омегах. Со слов Дерека и близнецов выходило, что омеги были мальчиками для битья. Сучками всей стаи, как выразился Итан. Странное выражение выбрал, конечно, однако Нейт так и выглядел — как весьма довольная сучка.

— А где он? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Вышел нарубить дров, — ответил Нейт с такой гордостью в голосе, как будто его альфа по меньшей мере сражался с динозавром. — Холодно, надо разжечь камин.

Альфа не заставил себя ждать. Скрипнула задняя дверь, и Скотта обдало резким запахом пота. Хотелось зарычать, но он сдержался и вместо этого только кашлянул. Он ждал, что в комнату сейчас войдёт кто-то вроде Бойда или, на худой конец, Айзека — в общем, огромного устрашающего мужика с больными безумными глазами. Кто-то, чья внешность соответствовала бы этому сильному мерзкому запаху. Но альфа оказался похож разве что на Дюкалиона, только не такого потрёпанного и совершенно неинтеллигентного. Футболку он снял и заткнул за пояс, к груди прижимал здоровенную кучу дров. На лице альфы застыло скептическое выражение превосходства и, хотя он вовсе не выглядел внушительно, Скотт понял, что Дюкалион тут и рядом не стоял. Это стало совершенно ясно, когда Дерек начал с интересом разглядывать жёсткие волосы на его пальцах и даже облизнулся. Скотт надеялся, что это было ненамеренно.

— У нас гости, Скотт и Дерек, — представил их Нейт. Его нежный вкрадчивый голос немного отрезвил Скотта, и он попытался вежливо кивнуть. — А это Теодор. Надеюсь, все рады друг с другом познакомиться.

— Ты не Хейл, — буркнул Теодор в сторону Скотта. Грубо, хрипло.  
— Я Хейл! — с готовностью выпалил Дерек.

Теодор будто бы хотел спросить ещё что-то, но Нейт напомнил ему про камин. Управившись с дровами, он подошёл к своему омеге, взъерошил светлые волосы и по-хозяйски поцеловал в макушку. 

— Налить тебе чаю? — спросил Теодор. В голове его слышалась затаённая нежность, но выглядели они при этом не как пидоры, а как благопристойное семейство. Скотт ухмыльнулся.

Когда альфа и омега обменялись любезностями, Теодор снова переключил внимание на Скотта с Дереком.

— Я хотел бы видеть Талию Хейл, — сказал он.  
— Я её сын. Не знаю, когда вы виделись последний раз, но с тех пор наша семья серьёзно пострадала от рук охотников. В живых остались только моя сестра Кора и дядя Питер.  
— Очень жаль. Стало быть, твоя мать никогда не рассказывала тебе о нас?  
— О вас?  
— О роде Долоховых.  
— Нет, точно нет.  
— Но ты хоть знаешь, что Талия могла превращаться в волка?  
— Это да.  
— Редкая способность. Передаётся по наследству. В последние годы наш вид вырождается, оборотни забывают свои корни, своё наследие, разбазаривают свой дар, который предки хранили веками, передавая только своим детям. Причина этому — тесное общение с людьми. Обычные человеческие отношения приходят на смену иерархии в стае. Хейлы чтили традиции, но... — он бросил беглый, полный презрения взгляд на Скотта, — вижу, это в прошлом. Очень жаль. Талия обещала, что мы породнимся.  
— Его сестра несовершеннолетняя, хотя, вам, русским, это не помеха. Я «Лолиту» читал, — съязвил Скотт. Дерек осуждающе ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— Мне нужна не сестра, мне нужен омега. Забеременеть от альфы может оборотень любого пола, но только омега может выносить плод. Любой другой его просто скинет —гормональный фон не подходит.

Дерек скривился.

— Тебе мама и об этом не рассказывала? — Теодор тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонью. Нейт же выглядел так, будто вот-вот рассмеётся.

— Слушай, у тебя же уже есть омега. Плодитесь и размножайтесь — что мешает? — попытался возразить Скотт.  
— Ты совсем тупой? Я же сказал только что: мне нужен чистокровный Хейл. Нейта я обратил сам, это был единственный способ спасти ему жизнь. Но это мезальянс. Продолжать свой род я буду только с чистокровным омегой.   
— Да ты расист, — Скотт запнулся, — сексист, шовинист, фашист, или как там это называется!  
— Заткнись, Скотт! — осадил его Дерек. Он как будто бы всерьёз рассматривал предложение Долохова. — Вообще, никто из нас не омега, так что мы ничем не можем помочь. Извините.  
— Омегой делает способность покоряться, подчиняться чужой воле. Больше ничего и не надо. Это глупые люди придумали, будто бы омегой быть унизительно, будто бы стая срывает на омегах злость, но это не так. В нормальной стае, консервативной, все заботятся об омеге и его потомстве. Если хочешь остаться здесь, Дерек, не беспокойся, Анатоль воспитает твоего сына как родного.  
— Я должен стать омегой?! Как? Что за чушь вы несёте? — вспылил Дерек.  
— Среди Хейлов альфы нет, а если ты и вернёшь себе силу, выбирать придётся между сестрой и дядей. Не очень здоровая связь, не правда ли? Если хочешь продолжить свой славный род, соглашайся. Другого шанса может и не представиться.  
— Да идите вы! — рявкнул Дерек, встал из-за стола и бросился прочь из дома. Скотт неловко попрощался и последовал за ним.

Дерек мчался, как в задницу ужаленный. Скотт догнал его только в лесу, схватил за плечо, развернул к себе. Бывший альфа выглядел несколько... оглушённым, подавленным, будто ему треснули обухом по голове.   
— Только не говори, что ты раздумываешь над тем, чтобы согласиться, — Скотт пытался растормошить его, но паника уже сменилась у Дерека апатией.  
— Это дела моей семьи. Не вмешивайся!  
— Я твой альфа!  
— Тоже мне альфа! Твой бета, который до этого был моим бетой, трахает твою девушку, а ты терпишь, — выплюнул Дерек.

Скотта передёрнуло, и он закрыл глаза. Айзек большой и высокий, у него белая кожа и красный рот. Айзек отпечатался на внутренней стороне век Скотта. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Эллисон и наклоняет её к своему члену. Ресницы у Эллисон подрагивают, когда она широко открывает рот; Скотт хочет заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать мокрых хлюпающих звуков, но это сильнее его, и Скотт слушает, и Скотт смотрит. Зрелище совсем не похоже на подростковую возню, и он ощущает себя ничтожеством.

— Мы с тобой два лузера, Скотт. И я, честно говоря, уже устал нести ответственность за всю херню, что натворил.

«За смерть Пейдж, Эрики и Бойда, за то, что доверился Кейт и Дженнифер, за пожар, погубивший всю семью...» — продолжили его глаза. Скотту стало жаль Дерека. Этот груз, наверное, и правда был слишком тяжёл. 

— Может, мне и правда стоит уехать на несколько лет, развеяться. Может, мне не стоит возвращаться вообще, — продолжил он.

— Я понимаю эту твою мотивацию, но подумай ещё раз: два незнакомых мужика предлагают тебе родить им ребёнка. Это же... ну... важный шаг и всё такое. Ну и ты же не пидор, Дерек.

— Учитывая мои отношения с женщинами, мне лучше было бы быть пидором, не находишь? Или ты имеешь что-то против пидоров?

— Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Но вдруг тебе не понравится? Нельзя же так просто взять и переключиться с женщин на мужчин.

— Скотт, ты прямо как ребёнок. Если бы я никогда не пробовал с парнями, то уж точно сбежал бы от этого Долохова, сверкая пятками!

— Ну, со стороны это именно так и выглядело...

— Нет, понимаешь, он заикнулся про то, что род Хейлов мне придётся продолжать с дядей, и я испугался. Испугался, что закончу там же, где и начал — в постели с Питером. Это по его милости мои отношения с девушками превращались в полное дерьмо, но знаешь, я не могу принять предложение Долохова, не поговорив с Питером.

— Твоя дядя конченый психопат. Не понимаю, почему после всего, что он сделал, ты ещё привязан к нему.

— Спроси себя самого, почему ты подглядываешь за Эллисон, и узнаешь ответ.

Скотту совершенно не хотелось делиться своими чувствами по поводу Айзека и Эллисон, поэтому он убрал руку с плеча Дерека и позволил ему уйти.

* * *

Питер внимательно выслушал Дерека, ничем не выдав своих мыслей — ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Впрочем, в душе он наверняка демонически хохотал — чего ещё ждать от Питера?

— И что ты намерен делать? — поинтересовался он.  
— Не знаю. Может, и правда стоит уехать.  
— Он хоть нравится тебе, этот альфа?  
— Он очень силён. И, пожалуй, в чём-то даже красив.  
— Ну, после Дженнифер кто угодно красавчиком покажется... — съязвил Питер. — Скажи, он лучше меня?  
— Питер, не начинай... — Дерек попытался оттолкнуть его, но Питер лишь сильнее прижал его к себе.  
— Помнишь, как нам было хорошо вместе? Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы ты не смог забыть обо мне...  
— Питер!

Но Питеру на мнение Дерека было, как всегда, плевать. Он прижал нерадивого племянника к стене и поцеловал так же горячо и отчаянно, как сделал это однажды, пытаясь утешить Дерека после смерти Пейдж... Теперь у обоих вокруг рта была колкая щетина, и поцелуй получился совсем другим. Взрослым и фальшивым. Слишком долго у них ничего не было. 

— Я не отпущу тебя, пока мы не попробуем ещё раз. Возражения не принимаются! — приказал Питер. Дерек не знал, что он альфа, он думал, что подчиняется дяде, первому другу и первому любовнику. Разве этого не было достаточно?

Дерек покорно опустил руки Питеру на грудь. Под ладонями были напряжённые жёсткие мышцы, ровный пульс. Ничто не напоминало о гибком изящном юноше, который нервничал и путался в поспешно сдираемой одежде. Дерек ощутил себя старым. Ему отчаянно захотелось завести семью. Крепкую, дружную, где каждому было бы до него дело. Не только дядюшке, ёбаному психу.

Питер уронил его на старый незастеленный матрас, вроде того, на котором и случился их первый раз. Дерек помнил почти сухие пальцы в своём теле, сопение и поспешность, с которой Питер пытался растянуть его; то, как пальцы бесцеремонно воткнулись ему в рот, размазывая по губам странный вкус и мускусный запах, а потом снова спустились вниз. 

Определённо, Питер многому научился с тех пор. Дерек лежал на животе и с трудом мог припомнить, что было дальше в тот раз, потому что Питер вылизывал его так, как будто голодал десять лет. Дерек мог только выгибаться навстречу его губам, зубам и горячему дыханию. Клыки царапнули левую ягодицу, но возбуждение было столь велико, что это только подстегнуло Дерека, и он застонал, перевернулся. Рот у Питера был в крови, глаза — безумные. Он спрятал частокол зубов и полез целоваться. Дерек обвил ногами его бёдра и покорно принял в себя.

После секса они лежали на грязном, а теперь ещё и окровавленном матрасе: Питер раскинулся звездой, Дерек согнулся в позе эмбриона. Он думал над предложением Долохова. Нужно было набраться сил и разорвать отношения с Питером, довлеющие над ним уже много лет, тупиковые, бессмысленные и бесплодные. Впрочем, один раз почти получилось, когда все думали, что Питер стал овощем. Но когда первый гнев прошёл, а Питер упокоился под землёй — впрочем, ненадолго, — Дерек понял, как сильно по нему скучает.

Нужно было оставить ещё и Скотта, ставшего Дереку почти братом. Оставить Айзека, своего первого бету, который на его глазах вырос в амбициозного, уверенного в себе волка. Чертовски везучего волка, не то, что сам Дерек....

— Прощай, Питер! — бросил он, застёгивая джинсы.  
— Вали! — ответил Питер. Он и не пошевелился, так и лежал, голый и сонный, и задумчиво гладил себя по груди. Он знал, что Дерек вернётся.

* * *

Теодор и Нейт ждали его. Дереку показалось, что альфа учуял запах Питера, но возражений не последовало. Теодор пустил его в дом и сразу провёл в спальню.

Нейт уже был раздет, только колени прикрыты. Колено, если быть точным. Здоровая нога лежала поверх одеяла, красуясь узкой щиколоткой и ухоженной ступнёй с розовой как у младенца пяткой. Омега отложил газету и ослепительно улыбнулся Дереку — так, что у него кишки свернулись в узел. Нейт был очень белокож, и в окружении чёрного шёлкового постельного белья эта бледность почти пугала. Ни одного тёмного волоска не было на его теле, и издалека он казался совершенно гладким. Долохов мягко подтолкнул Дерека к кровати.

— Поиграйтесь пока.

Нейт угнездил свою голову на плече у Дерека, едва тот лёг. Долохов закурил; оскалился, когда дерзкие пальцы его омеги начали вырисовывать узоры у Дерека на животе, но мешать не стал. Было похоже, что это Нейт хочет завести ребёнка, а Теодор просто потакает его безумной прихоти. Ну, правда, каким вырастет сын в этой странной компании из двух мужиков и какой-то мутной тётки?! Нет, Дерек им ребёнка не отдаст. Дети всегда остаются с матерью. На душе вдруг стало легко, и он, блаженно закрыв глаза, отдался на волю проворных рук Нейта. 

Майка и джинсы отлетели в угол кровати, Дерек покорно раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя Долохову блестящее тёмное отверстие, основательно растянутое и растраханное всего пару часов назад. 

— Анатоль, тут кто-то до нас похозяйничал, — усмехнулся Теодор, сполна насладившись зрелищем.  
— Полдела сделал, — промурлыкал Нейт, когда разом три его пальца проскользнули в Дерека без малейшего сопротивления.   
— Члена ему сейчас будет маловато, не находишь?

Вопрос был адресован Нейту, но Дерека с ума сводил низкий раскатистый голос Долохова — голос, созданный для того, чтобы отдавать приказы — и он сам ответил:  
— Да, пожалуйста!

— Из тебя выйдет хороший омега, — ухмыльнулся Теодор.

Дерек думал, тот разденется и присоединится к ним, и он окажется насажен сразу на два горячих твёрдых члена, но вместо этого Анатоль сдёрнул с бёдер халат. Дерек уставился на культю. Цвет был ровный — шрам у оборотня, разумеется, зажил, — но крепкая мускулистая нога ниже колена заканчивалась раздробленной, обтянутой кожей костью. Толщиной она была как раз примерно с два члена.

Увечья не возбуждали Дерека нисколько, чего нельзя было сказать о Долохове. Тот уже запустил руку себе в штаны и плотоядно облизнулся.

Нейт легко переместился, устроился между ног у Дерека, с наслаждением погладил ладонями мускулистые ноги, от щиколоток до паха. Безумно хотелось, чтобы ласковые пальцы перебрались на крепко стоящий член, размазали каплю тягучей смазки по головке и ободку, только Нейт не спешил потакать его желаниям.

— Не дёргайся, тебе оттуда ещё детей рожать, — снова поддел его Теодор, смоливший очередную сигарету.

Нейт воспользовался секундным замешательством и одним движением ввёл в Дерека свою покалеченную ногу — до самого колена. Резкая боль пронзила всё его нутро. Впрочем, Нейт больше не двигался, и неприятные ощущения скоро растворились в потрясающем ощущении наполненности, которое никогда прежде не было таким сильным. 

«Это блядская культя!» — вопил внутренний голос, но этой самой культей он был загнан глубоко в задницу и там утрамбован.

— Трахай меня! — будто сам по себе простонал его рот, и Нейт начал потихоньку двигать ногой, погружая её в податливое раскрытое тело. Когда Теодор подсел к ним и припал к губам Дерека в грубом поцелуе, в животе как будто разверзлась чёрная дыра, распространяющая по всему телу сосущий голод. О, как же он хотел ощутить в себе два огромных члена! Его задница просила этого так сильно, что словно сама начала истекать смазкой — комнату наполняли бодрые хлюпающие звуки и, если бы Скотт подглядывал, он бы, пожалуй, оглох.

— Прежде чем я овладею тобой, ты должен признать меня своим альфой, — предупредил Долохов.

— Ты обещал, что я смогу уйти, если захочу.

— После — разумеется, но для зачатия мы должны стать альфой и омегой. Ты должен отдать мне часть своей силы, чтобы плод смог закрепиться в твоём теле. Давай, — Теодор взял руку Дерека в свою, крепко сжал, — и я сделаю тебя самым счастливым омегой на свете.

Нейт вытащил ногу, перекатился на бок и прижал Дерека к себе, покрывая его грудь поцелуями. Чувство щемящей пустоты там, где только что была культя, заставило Дерека подчиниться без лишних вопросов.

— Хорошо, только вставь мне, пожалуйста, хоть что-нибудь, прямо сейчас! — захныкал Дерек. В ответ Нейт закинул его ногу себе на бедро и насадил на свой член. Дерек смотрел в его светлые ясные глаза и направлял остатки своей силы в ладонь Теодора — так он когда-то смог вылечить Кору, перестав быть альфой. Теперь он станет омегой — и счастливым отцом.

Дерек запустил пальцы в рассыпчатые светлые волосы Нейта, притянул к себе, чтобы покрыть поцелуями его веки с дрожащими золотистыми ресницами, острый кончик носа и полные мягкие губы. Нейт был податливый, тёплый, отзывчивый. Его член подрагивал внутри Дерека в ответ на каждый поцелуй.

Через несколько минут, когда вся сила Дерека благополучно перешла к Теодору, тот наконец-то расстегнул штаны, приставил член к припухшему входу, толкнулся — и Дерек с Нейтом застонали в унисон. Темп стал резче, грубее — таким, каким его задавал Долохов. Он грубо впивался пальцами в бёдра Дерека, шлёпался животом об его ягодицы. Они с Нейтом одновременно вбивались в лежащего на боку новоявленного омегу и целовались возле его уха. Их шумное дыхание будоражило чуткий слух.

Наконец Нейт взял в руку член Дерека, который всё это время тёрся о его курчавые волоски, светлой дорожкой спускавшиеся от пупка к лобку, и несколькими движениями довёл до оргазма. Дерек с глухим стоном дёрнулся, плотно зажатый между двумя телами, содрогаясь каждой мышцей и плотно сжимая два больших члена внутри себя. Долохов зарычал в рот Нейту, быстро-быстро задвигался внутри и тоже кончил. Нейт не заставил себя ждать.

Ещё с минуту они лежали так, переводя дух. Теодор первым вытащил из Дерека опавший член, сел на постели, ероша и без того лохматые волосы, и оглядел обнимающихся омег.

— А кто это тебе так жопу располосовал? — спросил он.

Дерек вспомнил укусы Питера. Они тут же зажили. Наверное. Зеркала поблизости там не нашлось, но ведь только раны, оставленные альфой, долго не заживали...

Альфы?!

У Дерека словно глаза открылись. Конечно! Питер снова стал альфой! С досады он ударил себя по лбу. Он ведь может забеременеть и от Питера. Сперматозоиды живут ещё какое-то время после спаривания, и все ёбаные сперматозоиды Питера до сих пор внутри него. Глубоко. Гораздо ближе к какому-нибудь детородному органу оборотней, или что у них там. Наверняка они уже добрались до места назначения, и один из них превратился в маленький тугой комок делящихся клеток. Крошечного ребёнка-оборотня. Сына кровных родственников, отвратительный плод инцеста.

«Разве Питер хоть на секунду казался тебе отвратительным?» — раздался ехидный голосок у Дерека в голове — и он ударил себе по лбу ещё раз, лишь бы тот заткнулся.

Теодор неторопливо вытирался простынёй, Нейт безмятежно лежал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Для них дело сделано, можно было отдохнуть и ждать результата через девять месяцев. Или три. Чёрт, Дерек даже не выяснил подробностей, бросился в омут с головой. Может, внутри него уже различим маленький волчонок с мордочкой, лапками и хвостиком. Мысль о том, что придётся убить это маленькое ни в чём неповинное существо, наполнила его глаза горькими слезами. Но нельзя было рисковать. Второго психопата-Питера он рожать ни за что не будет. И если бы только психопата — мало ли какие физические уродства будут у несчастного ребёнка?! А ведь Дерек уже ощущал какое-то шевеление в животе. Даже тошноту. Он слышал, в начале беременности женщин тошнит, а его — уже! Может, ребёнок родится через неделю. Нужно избавиться от него, пока не поздно. 

Дерек вскочил, натянул майку задом наперёд, застегнул джинсы и бросился к двери.

— Ты куда? — сонным голосом спросил Нейт.  
— Извините! Я! Я должен сделать аборт! Непредвиденные обстоятельства! Простите, мне очень жаль, вам придётся найти кого-нибудь другого!

И Дерек выскочил из дома, хлопнув дверью. Ответом на его тираду был только громкий ржач, но Дерек мчался в больницу на всех парах и кроме свиста ветра в ушах ничего не слышал. Потом он понял, что нельзя заявляться в человеческую больницу, даже к Мелиссе МакКолл, и свернул с дороги — по направлению к дому, где ждал его Питер. Всё-таки это — их общая ответственность, и решение нужно принимать вдвоём...

* * *

С трудом успокоившись, Анатоль вытер было выступившие слёзы, но снова начал хихикать. Долохов терпеливо ждал, пока это пройдёт.

— Я такого идиота вижу впервые в жизни. Хотя, надо признать, торс у него неплохой. Но поверить, что мужики могут детей вынашивать... — Долохов и сам готов был снова заржать. — Ты сам-то как до этого додумался?

— В интернете прочитал. Классно мы его наебали, а?

— Будем ждать, когда он вернётся?

— Нет, зачем? Своё ты уже получил. Они готовы поверить в любую чепуху, а ведь скажешь, сколько нам на самом деле лет — не поверят...

— Хорошо, тогда одевайся и поедем. Я арендовал дом только на сутки. Соня!

Соня появилась в комнате через мгновение, будто всё это время подслушивала под дверью.

— Тащи чемоданы обратно в багажник. Надеюсь, ты платья не успела по шкафам развешать? — пожурил её Долохов.

— Нет. Знаю я вас, — пробурчала Соня, — всё вам на месте не сидится. Я тут книгу одну прочитала. Кажется, в Форксе полно оборотней. Махнём туда?

— Как хочешь. Иди в навигаторе поковыряйся, мы скоро.

Когда она вышла, Анатоль спросил:

— И зачем ты таскаешь её с собой? Ты ведь даже её не трахаешь. 

— Ну, знаешь, у нас возвышенные отношения. Платонические, — ответил Долохов так непринуждённо, будто Анатоль задавал ему этот вопрос десять раз на дню. — Впрочем, тебе всё равно не понять...

И они снова засмеялись.

* * *

Соня упихала в багажник скудные пожитки, в основном её собственные, уселась на заднем сиденье и стала ждать. Она привязывалась к вещам, любила привязываться. Это Анатоль и Фёдор прожили полжизни в дешёвых гостиницах и выбрасывали рубашки вместо того, чтобы стирать их. Работали на лесоповале, на стройке, играли в казино. Соня хотела бы купить дом, увешать стены картинами, застелить полы коврами, положить у камина большую медвежью шкуру и осесть, не гоняясь за чужой силой, за вечностью. Она не смогла сохранить ни одного напоминания о прежней жизни — платье, в котором она сбежала, давно истлело, а драгоценности они заложили во времена революции, чтобы уехать из России. И с тех пор она так ни разу и не вернулась на родину, хотя уже сто лет прошло. Всё, чем Соня жила раньше, истлело вместе с платьями. Безуховы, Ростовы, Болконские. Балы, приёмы, детский смех. Всё стало тусклым и мутным, как старая киноплёнка, но её убогая жизнь осталась такой же убогой, только в другом окружении. Бок о бок с Долоховым и Курагиным, будто в какой-нибудь казарме. Они-то шли в ногу со временем, а вот Соня задержалась в прошлом. Осталась без мужа, без детей, без семьи. У неё было столько времени, чтобы исполнить все свои мечты, но ничего так и не получилось. Может, она не была достойна большего? Оставалось только жалеть себя, двести лет хранящую верность Николаю Ростову. Дура, какая же дура!

Отвергнув первое предложение Фёдора с болью в сердце, она и представить не могла, с каким отвращением придётся принять следующее. Он сыграл на её чувствах к Николаю. Сказал: «Ты будешь смотреть, как он состарится с другой женщиной. Николай рассказывал тебе про мою старую мать? Она мне не мать, она была моей женой. Не хотела, чтобы я обращал её. Глупая. Я не мог смотреть на неё без слёз. Но ты же умная девочка, Соня?» Девочке Соне тогда уже перевалило за тридцать, и Фёдор снова ворвался в её жизнь, совершенно не изменившийся. Из всего, что он наплёл этому бедолаге Дереку, правдой была лишь история про древний род Долоховых. Потому-то Фёдор и вышел невредимым из многих сражений, и оправился после ранения на дуэли. Уже к вечеру оправился, но для виду пришлось полежать дома. И он действительно умел превращаться в волка, так что как партизану и разведчику ему не было равных.

Не слукавил он и тогда, когда сказал, что оборотни вырождаются. Соня помнила, какие опасные личности встречались им ещё сто лет тому назад. Долохов закрывал Анатоля своею спиной, а Соню — нет. Она стояла поодаль, никому не нужная и беззащитная, и ждала, пока альфы разберутся. К счастью, обходилось без драк. В те годы Фёдор обращал незнакомцев, забирал у них силу, после чего убивал. Потом он признался, что собирался убить и Соню, да пожалел. Сказал, что она вольна уйти, но почему-то Соня не ушла. На что надеялась? Похоже, её тянуло к мужчинам, которые не скрывали того, что она им не нужна. Никакой личной жизни.

Наверное, не соврал Долохов и насчёт Анатоля. Конечно, инвалидную коляску они взяли напрокат, чтобы надавить на жалость, а так у Анатоля был современный протез. Но, помешанный на своей внешности, он вряд ли согласился бы вечно быть калекой, умер бы лучше. Да Долохов не позволил — уж очень любил его. 

Потом благодаря популяризации — книгам, фильмам, а в последние годы и интернету — желающих превратиться в оборотня стало полным-полно, и необходимость обращать кого бы то ни было исчезла. Доверчивые дурачки и так встречались на каждом шагу. Соня всё ждала, что понравится кому-нибудь на очередном новом месте, получит приглашение в другую стаю, выйдет замуж. Или даже не в стаю. Понравится обычному человеку, не оборотню — и выйдет замуж. Но времена, когда мужчины предлагали руку и сердце после первого взгляда на девушку, давно прошли, а Соня так никому и не приглянулась. А если бы и приглянулась, то всё равно не узнала бы об этом из-за очередного переезда. Соня уже была готова броситься на первого встречного, даже на того альфу-сопляка, Скотта. Да и на Дерека, пока не услышала, как бодро он стонет под Долоховым. Наверное, стоило взять быка за рога...

* * *

Когда Долохов с Анатолем наконец вышли из дома, в машине не оказалось ни Сони, ни её вещей.


End file.
